Macyver and Alex Rider Crossover
by AvalonJune
Summary: The MacGyver team are assigned to track and capture one Alex Rider. That part was not the hard part. The hard part is dealing with all the problems and people that come with knowing Alex Rider. Rated K cause I'm paranoid. Reviews inspire me to continue!


So i was watching the newest Macgyver and a thought hit me to do an AR and macgyver crossover! Takes place after Scorpia Rising (because sadly i haven't been able to read the newest books) and the latest episode of Macgyver Season 3 episode 17.

Mac's P.O.V. - Phoenix Foundation

"Maddy, what's the problem?" Mac asked sharply turning the corner into the large office. Apparently he was late because both Bozer, Leanne, and Desi were already standing there waiting.

"I have a new assignment." Maddy stated.

"Ok…." Bozer proded.

"One of our suspects on our watch list has tried to make contact with one of our prisoners in our custody, Murdoc." She paused.

Mac internally sighed as he saw the picture of Murdoc come up onto the screen.

"I want you to find him and when you do bring him here." She continued.

"And what is this boy's name?" He asked, relieved that this assignment was so easy.

"Alexander," She paused looking up at each of us. "John Rider." Maddy finished, almost spitting out the last part.

"Why is he on our watchlist?" Leanne asked curiously.

"Because his parents were one of the most skilled assassins in all of Europe."

"Europe?" Desi questioned.

"Assassins?" Bozer asked.

"Were?" Mac asked

"Alexander lives in San Francisco. His guardians are Edward and Elizabeth have one daughter, Sabina. Edward is a journalist and the mother stays at home. Alexander's parents were both killed in a plane crash when he was two. He lived with his uncle, Ian Rider. Until the age of 14 when Ian Rider died in a car crash. After that guardianship was given to his former housekeeper Jack Starbright, a few months ago died in a rock climbing accident. Now he lives with all the Pleasures as there adopted son. Also on unknown reasons to us it is listed in his file the death of Tom and Jerry Harris both died in a gang beating a few weeks ago. Alex has been visiting a distant cousin back in Brooklyn for the past three weeks and within that time, contact was made with Murdoc." Maddy finished.

"Woah." Bozer breathed.

Mac couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, how could someone not after hearing his life story?

"I suggest you check out the UCSF Benioff Hospital. Then move onto the Pleasure's house" Riley suggested.

Mac jumped. He had almost forgot she was there sitting in the corner on her laptop.

"Why the hospital?" Desi asked.

"Because it shoes in his record back in Chelsea were he grew up in shows his frequent visits to a Saint Dominic Hospital. And he as of now he is supposedly registered as a patient for the UCSF Hospital. Apparently he's there now."

Desi turned towards the door, "Let's go visit a hospital."

Alex's P.O.V. - Somewhere 'Classified'

Alex Rider was leaning against the corner of a cold grey stone wall, carefully counting the amount of guards passing in the nearby hallway. Five, Six, Seven. The last one came scrambling behind the others. New probably. While his eyes were counting Alex had been busy forming a plan mentally. It was going to be fairly easy since the guards were clearly inexperienced wannabe guards. Once again Scorpio had underestimated him.

A smirk played across his face immediately sending pain up his jaw back deep into his temples. Stupid Torture wounds. Pain shot through him even at the slightest move.

This is what you get for walking into a Scorpia compound and letting yourself become captured just for information. Which stupid waste of a person would do that? Who would get themselves caught on purpose? Oh right! Me! Alex thought sarcastically cursing the stupidity of himself and of course his superiors.

Alex glanced at the watch tightly wrapped around his bruised wrist. He only had five more minutes until the bomb exploded. His torturer, Dr. Three, had boasted about the bomb he planted, so that Alex in breathing his last painful breaths would know trully how evil Dr. Three really was.

Come to think of it, Alex has a broken rib that is threatening to puncture his lung. He should probably be worried but he didn't have time; act fast and worry about yourself never. That was usually how he worked and every mission has turned out good so far. With only few injuries. It's better that way then he wouldn't cause anyone's death like Jack and Tom's….

Alex shook his head sending pain searing through his skin. He didn't care he needed to have clear thoughts if he was going to even survive. He weighed the gun he had stolen earlier; it was full. He sneaked out from the corner carefully walking across the hall behind the guards. He didn't dare make anymore noise then he already was, though he doubted the guards would even notice him if he did.

After carefully placing himself in the center of the hall, Alex pulled out his gun and fired. The nearest guard crumbled to the ground, dead. All the guards turned around panicking and fumbling for their own guns. Alex ran straight towards them surprising them even more than they already were. He had killed eleven before his stolen gun had emptied out of bullets. He quickly grabbed one of the dead guards gun, killing the rest.

Alex reached the door pulling it open trying to push down the guilt he felt for killing so many. Better not to think about it to hard and get on with escaping. He spared a second to glance at his watch.

Three minutes left.

He sped through the maze-like compound killing anyone who stood in his way to freedom.

Two minutes left.

Alex stopped the hallway leading directly to the exit was blocked by the biggest man he had ever seen. Alex was yanked up against the wall hanging by his neck which was being squeezed by the huge man. Alex could feel his life slipping out of him as the man squeezed tighter and tighter.

One minute left.

Alex fought and kicked for air his lungs about to burst, when his eyes caught onto the guards left thigh; a bullet wound. This was his only chance. Alex kicked the guards left thigh using all the strength he could muster. The huge man howled in pain dropping Alex to the ground. Alex scrambled to his feet and almost flew to the exit afraid his abused legs would give up to soon. Just as he took the last leap over the cemented outline of the door. The compound behind him exploded into a fiery display of debri and ash.

A shrieked pinging pounded through Alex's tortured ears as he was sent flying through the air by the shock wave of the explosion. Alex hit the cold snowy ground but felt the horrible pain as his rib pierced his left lung. Gasping in pain Alex eased himself into standing position. Stumbling to make his way were his rescuers were supposed to pick him up. What's the point in sending a rescue team when Alex still had to free himself? Alex shook his head bitterly as a voice sent his head flying in pain.

"Alex!" A man called. The man was standing in front of a small helicopter and worried expression plastered onto his face as he ran to help Alex.

Finally after a lot of stumbling, grimacing, and pulling Alex was leaning against the hard cold surface of the helicopter. He could feel his body shaking with the pain caused from over exertion. Alex lifted his right hand up in front of his rescuers face, hanging by a small metal ring were five black thumb drives.

Mission accomplished." Alex rasped before the pain was to much and he lost consciousness.

"Alex!" The man across from the boy rushed forward to check on the kid. He watched as Alex's eyes rolled back into his head slumping against the wall.

"Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t. Broken rib, punctured lung….." the man mumbled several more injury while trying his best to bandage the ones he could. He almost laughed when he saw that Alex Rider was still tense even when he was unconscious. He also almost laughed at how young to boy he had rescued looked, no more than fifteen. He again almost laughed when he saw how many scars and injuries this boy had. He however did not laugh when he realized that the combination of youth and injury did not at all go together.

[Time Skip]

Beep! Beep!

A noise ringed all around Alex. Immediately he knew were he was, the hospital. Which one? That he didn't know at least not until he made himself open his eyes then he would know.

Slowly and cautiously Alex opened one eye. Then the other until he could fully see where he was.

The UCSF Benioff Hospital.

Alex groaned that meant the stupid pilot flew him to California instead of Brooklyn which was much closer at the time.

If only he-

There was a knock at the door.

Alex opened his mouth to speak until he realized that there was a tube down his throat. Arghh…

The door opened revealing a woman dressed in a long white coat who smiled and walked in.

"Hello, Alex, I am Dr. Emily McLaughlin."

Alex nodded in response.

The Doctor smiled then said, "That will be removed soon and by tomorrow evening you should be released. Until then I suggest you rest. I have already contacted your family and they will be here to pick you up." With that she tuned and exited the room.

[Time Skip]

It was late in the afternoon that Alex woke up again. After the Doctor had left it had been a few hours until they removed the tube down his throat and after that he had refused to go to sleep resulting in one of the nurses putting a sedative into his IV. Alex knew it had to be the next day because the date on the monitor told him.

Just like before Alex heard a knock and the door opened, revealing Dr. McLaughlin who smiled and said, "You have some visitors." She then turned and left, letting three other people in.

They weren't Sabina or her family. Alex quickly studied them all. A man walked in first, he was probably in his late twenties, with longish blonde, and blue eyes. He stood with confidence and readiness. The other two people were both woman. One caught the eyes of Alex, she had short black hair,and brown eyes, but that was not why he had caught his eye it was because she reminded him of a lot of the agents and soldiers he had met in Brecons Beacon, hard, cold, and ready to attack. The other was younger then bpth in her early twenties, with long brown hair and bangs. She was probably new because she stood watching behind the other two. Still she was very confident and studied Alex.

"Who are you?" Alex asked strongly.

The man stood forward, "I'm Macgyver, This is Desi," he pointed to woman with shorter hair. "And this is Leanne."

"What do you want?" Alex asked mentally noting they didn't say their last names or their full names.

"Just to talk, where have you been the last three weeks." Desi asked firmly, it was implied in her tone that she expected the truth.

Nevertheless Alex smiled an lied quite easily, "Visiting my cousin. Why do you want to know?"

"What was your cousins name?" She continued ignoring Alex's question.

"Ben Daniels, and his phone number is (***)***-**** in case you wanted to call him and make sure. Am in some kind of trouble?" Alex said starting to get tired of this. Why not tell them he was on a mission for MI6, have Mrs. Jones fix the problem? Because Alex that would cause to much trouble and blow the cover you have here sending you back to the bank. He answered back.

"Thank you." Macgyver said before adding, "If we need anything else we will contact you."

"I'm sure you well." Alex answered his smile not faltering.


End file.
